Mauler
The Mauler is a unit of the Wolf Clan. Overview Maulers started out as prisoners among prisoners, and slaves among slaves. They were those who, in fits of rage, wounded or murdered their Lotus overseers. Such crimes would earn death from most masters. However, the Lotus understand the nature of cruelty, and knew such men would suffer more from continued service than they would from death. Therefore, these pariahs were chained to incredibly massive stones both night and day, magically compelled to work at twice the speed of the other slaves. They slept in their chains, moving only when an ore deposit was exhausted. The Maulers had their revenge on the day of the Wolf rebellion, when the Lotus learned that their 'prisoners' had not only developed the strength to move their boulders, but also to swing them as terrifying, bone-crushing maces. Used to dragging enormous loads, they are not surprisingly fast on their feet. Usage Being a tier-1 unit, Maulers can be easily massed. Even though Maulers have mediocre resistances against the very common cutting, piercing, and explosive weapons, they make up for those with good speed, decent health, and attack damage, no true weaknesses, & very strong resistances against Magic & Fire. Even if a Mauler sometimes loses in 1-on-1 duel against another melee fighter (Spearman, Swordsman, Blade Acolyte, and Staff Adept) due to his slow attack speed, most of the time, the Mauler prevails. Therefore the odds are often in the Mauler's favor, making Mauler-rush-tactics very viable and effective, even more so because Mauler's attack damage can be boosted with Miners Union technique, which only costs one Yang. The hard counter to Mauler rush-tactics is the Wolf's Brawler - who fully damages the Mauler yet only suffers half of the Mauler's damage done to him; yet Brawler almost always loses in other altercations against Spearman, Blade Acolyte, Swordsman, & Staff Adept; so at best Brawler is a niche-unit to counter Mauler than a well-rounded, general purpose melee fighter. There are some limits to Mauler rush-tactics: Wolf's Quarry to train Maulers costs a lot of rice, and the Mauler costs more water to train than Dragon's, Lotus', and Serpent's Tier-1 fighters. Also, the Mauler's training costs and time are not lowered by Grooming. Even though Wolf's Shalery only requires Quarry and Well, these buildings cost much rice and time to build, thus economically constraining on Wolf players. Still, a Shalery helps greatly if the player is put on the defensive: the player can simply churn out Shale-Armored Maulers to bludgeon enemies, especially in conjunction with Wolf's Watchtower's Slowdown ability to reduce enemies' movement and attack speeds. Players may even have some Maulers blessed by Druidesses with Wrecking Ball to damage multiple enemies distracted by Shale-Armored Maulers. Last but not least, being a Tier-1 unit, a Mauler may always be trained into any high-tiered, more powerful fighter. Battle Gear Trivia *The Mauler units were originally supposed to be the biggest Clansmen of the Wolf Clan. *Miners Union boosts not only the Mauler's attack power but also his ability Wrecking Ball's damage. *Wrecking Ball is one of the two abilities which lets the caster deal his set weapon's damage (aka, Wrecking Ball's 10 Blunt damage) when performing a special animation. Another ability, Infernal Breath, causes the Shadow Steeds to use their weapon Shadowsteed Fire. Gallery Wolf Mauler.jpg|Mauler Concept Art Quotes Move *''"This thing is heavy, ya' know?"'' *''"Okay"'' *''"Bring it on!"'' *''"Mhm!"'' *''"Sheesh...."'' *''"Let me at 'em"'' Attack *''"Attack! Attack!"'' *''"Smash! Smash!'' *''"Bash! Bash! Bash!"'' *''"Crunch-and-munch! CRUNCH-AND-MUNCH!"'' *''"Squish! Squish!"'' *''"Here it comes!"'' When engaging in melee combat * "Yipppeeee...!!!" * "Woo-hoo!" * "Hi-yah!" * "Hee-yah!" Kills * "Aw, don't cry!" * "Take this!" * "Just like Wolfball!" * "You don't look so good" * "This is fun!" * "You think that's bad?" * "Aw, did that hurt?" Healed * "Aah!" * "I like it! More! More!" Death * "Not good...Not good.." * "Ow..." * "No more... Wolfball?" Notes When Blast Furnace technique is researched. Rearranged Quote Hierarchy Category:Wolf clan Category:Melee Unit